Vorlage:Hatnote templates documentation
Hatnote templates For a summary page on how to use these templates, see the example page here. For the full editing guideline on hatnotes, see Wikipedia:Hatnote. Generic * → : → * → More pages on the same topic ("Further information ...") "Main article: …" is used to make summary style explicit, when used in a summary section for which there is also a separate article on the subject: * → * → * → "For more details on …, see …" can supplement in summary sections, or can indicate more details in nonsummary sections: * → * → allows any text to links: * → "See also …" * → :Note: use only when OTHER TOPIC PAGE is related to current article and contains a self-explanatory parenthetical. * → "Further information: …" * → * → * → Other uses of the same title "This page is about … For other uses …" is the main template for noting other uses. Note. When used in main namespace, the word "page" in the following hatnotes is replaced by "article". * → * (When the disambiguation page has a different name – Note the empty second parameter) → * (When there is only one other use) → * (Two pages for USE2) → * PAGE2TITLE}} (Using the template to give the link a different title) → PAGE2TITLE}} * (When there are up to four other uses – You should generally create a disambiguation page at this point) → * (When there are several standard other uses and also a disambiguation page with default name – Note that the last page name is not specified) → * (When there are several standard other uses and also a disambiguation page with non-default name) → * → * (When you don't need to state the focus of this article/page – Note the empty first parameter) → * → :Note: produces the same result. * (disambiguous) → :Note: this hatnote says "section", instead of "article" or "page". "For …, see …" can be used instead of so as not to display: This page is about USE1. but still specify a specific other use. This effect can also be achieved by using an empty first parameter in as in: :For example: is the same as (note the empty first parameter). However, it is somewhat clearer when using the template, since the word "about" does not appear in the statement. * (disambiguous) → * → * → * → * → ;Variations As with , there is a whole family of "for" templates. * → "For other uses, see …" When such a wordy hatnote as is not needed, is often useful. * (disambiguous) → * → * → ;Variations There are, historically, a whole family of "other uses" templates for specific cases. is the standard hatnote for "other uses" and many of them can be specified using the template. However, the individual templates may be easier to use in certain contexts. Here are the variations and (when appropriate) the equivalents using the , or templates. * (disambiguous) → :Note: adds "(disambiguation)" to whatever is input as the PAGE1. :Note: produces the same result. * → :Note: same as , except it forces a second use to be noted if unspecified by parameters. * → * * → * → "For other uses of …, see …" * (disambiguous) → * (disambiguous) → * → "… redirects here. For other uses, see …" * (disambiguous) → * → * → * → * → * → * → * (disambiguous) → * → ;Variations * For two sources: ** (disambiguous) → ** → ** → ** → ** → ** → ** → ** (disambiguous) → ** → * For three sources: ** → ** (disambiguous) → ** → * → * → * → ;... Not to be confused with ... * → * → * → Similar proper names ("For other people named ...") Other people * (disambiguous) → * (disambiguous) → * → * titled}} → * → * (disambiguous) → :Note: same as except uses "other people" instead of "other uses" if only 1 parameter is used * (disambiguous) → * (disambiguous) → * → * → * → :Note: defaults to "named" as in , exists for options like "nicknamed", "known as", etc. Other places * , analogous to (disambiguous) → * , analogous to (disambiguous) → * , analogous to → Other hurricanes * (disambiguous) → * → * → * → Other ships For articles on ships: * → Other popes named Stephen * * → Distinguish "Not to be confused with …" * → * → * → "… redirects here. It is not to be confused with …" * → * → * → "For technical reasons, … redirects here. For … , see … ." * → * → * → * → * → Wikipedia self-reference * → Categories Category-specific templates: * → This is a template for linking categories horizontally. Horizontal linkage is often the right solution when vertical linkage (i.e., as sub-category and parent category) is not appropriate. In most cases, this template should be used on both categories to create reciprocal linkage between the two categories. * → * → * → * → * → * → * yes}} → Family names Lists User pages * → Notes Do not use subst: with these templates, as that will prevent: # propagating changes as the template is modified; and the # '' '' (WLH) listing. These templates are used in thousands of articles; therefore, changing the syntax could break thousands of articles. If you wish to create or edit a disambiguation or redirection template, first ask yourself the following questions: # Is there already a template that will do this job? Since many disambiguation and redirection templates have already been created, first check: Category:Disambiguation and redirection templates. # Do I really need a new template for this? Will it likely be used on any other articles or should I just use instead? Before creating a new template, see the template namespace guideline. # If I change the parameters around on an existing template, do I know what the result will be? Will it break existing uses of the template and if so, can I fix all of the errors? Before making any changes, see Template sandbox and test cases. See also *Wikipedia:Hatnote * Documentation Category:Documentation shared content templates